What You Never Imagined
by Live.Laugh.Love37
Summary: If everyone lived and James and Lily had shocking news for Harry when they met up again. I can't write summaries but please r r its my first FanFic. Rated T to be safe. One-Shot.


**AN: Ok so I just came up with this and it is crazy yet funny. It is a twist to my version of hp (I have yet to make my FanFic yet but I will eventually) you know when James, lily, Sirius, Remus. Tonks, Fred (Percy does instead), and Colin don't die. This is when Harry is talking with James and lily (its really bad because I cant write stories)**

Harry we have something to tell you (lily)

What something more than that you are alive and Dumbledore, Sirius, and Bill new but no one told me? Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic that you all are a live but why couldn't you tell me and why did Sirius; Remus and Tonks have to fake their own deaths?

I thought we went over this all ready when Voldy **(like my choice of name)** came for us I told you mother to take you and hide but being stubborn as she is wouldn't let me died, we didn't have our wands with us at the time. She built up this power inside her and released it on him knocking him unconscious for and hour but the power also weakened her. I grab you and you mother and appearated to hogsmed and then ran up to Hogwarts the safest place I new. I went straight to Dumbledore and he had you mom brought to the hospital wing with you who had fallen asleep it don't know how but I swear you have Sirius's genes in you. Then I asked Dumbledore to go back to the house and get our wands and the mirror. He willingly did see how I couldn't bring myself to go back there with Voldy unconscious. He brought me the stuff back and I immediately called Padfoot told him not to trust peter and not to tell Remus anything but after Dumbledore give him the ok pack up all our stuff and bring it to Hogwarts. (James)

Dumbledore's plan was to use Polyjuice potion on two Muggles and modify their memories so they thought they were we and thought they could use magic, which apparently the women could because she put the charm to protect you on not me. He told us that you had to go back if we wanted all of use to survive. It work they were there in the exact position we were in when Voldy woke up he killed them the way you heard killing the man first a he yelled to the women to hide the she died protecting you and then he tried to kill you but it back fired making you a Horcrux. Dumbledore told us you were to live with Tuney but I objected at once saying she would never take you and you should live with you godfather (lily)

That would have be way better (Harry and Sirius say together)

But once he told us of the charm and that it would only work if you where to live with blood family of me because the women truly believed she was me. And that Sirius was sent to Azkaban for supposedly killing Pettigrew and the 12 bystanders (lily)

Hey I had to get him back for what he did (Sirius)

Gosh will you just let me finish with out being interrupted or ill have to put a full body binding charm on you " James giggles" and you too anyways I agreed and so the same thing happened when Sirius Tonks and Remus were 'Killed" we had Muggles posing as them so that Voldy couldn't come after us anymore to try and get to you because we didn't want you dead on our account. And Sirius knew because we contacted him for help, Dumbledore new because well you know all ready and Bill because Dumbledore trusted him to keep the secret and to tell Remus and he didn't want any of the other Weasleys because they would be too obvious if somehow Voldy found out. (Lily)

Ok I see thank you for doing that but I have really missed you and its not easy living with the Durslys and without you guys. So what did you want to tell me?

Oh yeah that...(James)

You have a sister (Sirius blurted out)

What? (Harry)

Yeah well I kind got pregnant a couple months into hiding but we knew we'd have to hide her or give her to someone else so not to give use away. So we gave her to a family she looked like and Dumbledore and us trusted. So Dumbledore but a memory charm on the family to make it believable. Her name is Ginevra and she is part of the Weasley family.

What? (Harry screamed) did you know? (pointing to Remus)

No Harry I didn't until now and am utterly bamboozled. (Remus)

Why what's wrong with that? (James asked lily looking just as curios)

Well hate to break it to you but Ginny has fancied Harry since she was little (Sirius)

And you chose not to tell use this why? (lily asked)

Well we all thought it would go away. (Sirius defended)

Yeah but it didn't Ginny and I went out last year but I broke up with her so she wouldn't be targeted again but we got back together last week. (Harry)

Uh Oh (Sirius said for everyone)

Umm Harry where is she now (lily asked)

At the burrow why

Well we just wanted to lift the charms and tell her (James)

Well you should come to the burrow then and tell her why I have my heart broken

Wow Harry you really liked her didn't you (James)

Yeah I think I love her and now not just as a sister

You know Harry this can never happened (lily says) I'm really sorry we really shouldn't have put the charm on molly and Arthur.

Later at the burrow

Oh my gosh they alive (Hermione screamed)

Yeah and the brought some big news with them (Harry)

Well mate what is it (Ron)

I just let them tell you (Harry)

(James and lily are walking around saying hi as the lift the charms and the Weasleys all start to gasp in horror)

What's wrong with them (Ron)

(Lily comes and lifts Ron's charm and her gasps in horror)

You eww that's just wrong

What will you all tell me what is going on (Ginny asks)

Ginny dear we have some big news to tell you (molly)

Well what is it

Well umm …(molly starts but lily breaks in)

You not a Weasley you are a Potter I'm you mum Harry's you brother and you lived her while we were in hiding with everyone confounded.

What (Ginny screams)

Umm Ginny didn't you hear were you parents…(James)

No I got that my what was more of how come no one new and Harry and I went/ are going out?

Actually Padfoot and Dumbledore new and Padfoot was suppose to be dead so he couldn't check up on you when you started going out and Dumbledore well I just don't know and don't blame Harry we just told him and couple of minutes ago but his reaction was far worse (James)

**AN:That's where I'm going to end this because I just don't know where to go from here and its creepy enough as it is. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
